


Special: Love Lessons!

by Aivy, queenie17



Series: When Hermione Fights [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Outtake, POV Harry Potter, Special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aivy/pseuds/Aivy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenie17/pseuds/queenie17
Summary: Insight into scene mentioned in chapter 121.Do you want to experience scenes from other characters' POV? Want to learn more about people's backgrounds or learn what happens when our four main-POV characters are not around? Then this is for you!This chapter is part of a collection of outtakes / specials / background one shots for the main fanfiction: When Hermione Fights, written by Queenie, translated by me.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter
Series: When Hermione Fights [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/962946
Kudos: 10





	Special: Love Lessons!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter beta: Livy  
> Chapter translator: Aivy

I couldn't believe it, we were actually that stupid and fell for the Twins, Blaise and company! Now the fat was in the fire and we found ourselves helpless in the bedroom, each of us disarmed and defenceless. The door and the windows were enchanted in a way that we could not get out. I wanted to weep.

We were prisoners!

Daphne was standing there looking at me with anxiety and eyes wide open in shock. She was beautiful with her long, straight, open brown hair, her light green eyes were staring at me and I... well, I didn't really feel up to the situation, I honestly didn't, and only those fiends called Fred, George, and Blaise were to blame!

Devils, all three of them, dangerous and acting with malicious intent. I wanted to strangle them for maneuvering me and Daphne into this situation.

It all started after the Twins found a telly here in the cottage. One day they came home with overflowing bags and dragged me and Blaise away from the girls, saying they had something to teach me. And the WHAT... that still made me blush a bright red!

Boy, was it hot in here! I looked bashfully and inhibitedly at Daphne as the thoughts of what I had experienced with the others came to my mind.

The Twins had fallen for the absurd idea that I had to win Daphne over straightaway. I was willing to accept that we would take our relationship forward slowly and if we waited to sleep together, then that would be fine with me, because this girl meant so much to me. Unlike with Cho, the kisses were more than pleasant and were easy-going for her as well as for me.

It felt right with Daphne. I had fallen head over heels for her, not to say: I was about to love this girl!

I still couldn't believe it myself. She was a Slytherin, a pureblood and, unlike Ginny, she had been brought up by strict rules, with expectations. Unlike other Slytherin girls, she was willing to obey those rules; that was something I could respect.

If she wanted to be intimate with her husband only, I was willing to wait, because I was very sure she was the one for me!

How did I know that?

I don't know, but when I had been alone with her for the first time, I had looked into her open, honest, and kind eyes and that's when the lightning struck me. I had known, driven by an inner instinct, that this girl would be the only one for me who could evoke such tender feelings in me. It was quite different from Cho.

When I thought about the feelings I had with Cho, they were nothing more than a lukewarm crush... a fleeting infatuation. When it came to Daphne, the feelings overtook me and I wanted to be close to her, if only to hold her. The nice thing was that Daphne understood me without words. With Cho, even words had led to misunderstandings; I had acted like a fool and had been out of my depth. With Daphne, on the other hand, I was merely reserved and courteous.

Since Hermione had made sure that the sisters could spend their holidays with us in the cottage, I had been high-strung and yearned to share more with Daphne than intimate kisses, chaste hugs, and the gentle petting that we allowed ourselves so far.

Please - how had Ron put it? - we were pubescent boys!

And to my chagrin this was especially true for Fred and George, because they had kidnapped me and locked me up. By the time I realized what they were up to, it had been too late and when I tried to escape immediately, I had been tied to a chair by that traitorous Slytherin, Blaise. This action had shown once again that you should never trust a male snake.

Yeah, exactly!

The fact that Fred and George couldn't be trusted either, shocked me though and that annoyed me even more!

But I had grown up with Muggles and especially with Dudley, so I was not entirely clueless and inexperienced. Therefore, I felt infinitely sorry for myself and the embarrassment and shame almost killed me when I sat tied up next to spellbound wizard children and had to listen to the TV moaning, panting and whimpering while men had wild and uninhibited sex with women.

And what happened when they noticed that I had closed my eyes in shame?

Fred, the traitor, hexed my eyes open and used magic to prevent me from closing them again. I felt really uncomfortable and embarrassed, but they were stubborn as mules, these Red Devils.

I glowed, oh no, no, I burned with humiliation when I was forced to watch the unrestrained activity on the screen.

"Look closely, Harry; with this you'II make Daphne happy," George said excitedly.

"Yes, women like that," Fred declared pompously.

"Uh-huh... and how would you two know?" it came cynically from Blaise, alluding ambiguously to the relationship between the Twins. I wondered the same thing, but they didn't elaborate.

What a pity.

"But, Harry, relax. Women actually like it and especially little Daphne is going to get off on it," I was informed indecently by Blaise. Him speaking so disparagingly of my girlfriend made me glare at him through my glasses. Yeah, okay, I was a prude!

And then it happened and to my chagrin I was captivated by what the man was doing to the woman on the screen, making her moan with pleasure.

Well, I knew porn movies from listening to them, thanks to my cousin Dudley. Sometimes, I had stolen Playboy magazines from him, or had watched the more harmless, magical version with Ron. But these Muggle films were something completely different!

Very detailed and very realistic. Nothing was left to the imagination.

"Well, I guess you do like it after all, Harry," George had suddenly whispered close to my ear, after I had been fascinated by the events for some time. I swallowed hard. What could I say to that?

I was very embarrassed and felt horribly inhibited that they thought they had to teach me that way. Did they think I was too stupid and awkward to do it without guidance? They had condemned me to look, knowing that they were picturing both Daphne and me in their mind's eye.

But tact or sympathy was sought in vain where the devilish trio were concerned and so the well-intentioned or rather mean advice and explanations hailed down on me relentlessly and I was infinitely happy when they declared my imprisonment over after four films.

"Well, now you can imagine everything that can be done," Blaise exclaimed with satisfaction and an arrogant smile.

"Now you just have to use it," came a vicious giggle from Fred.

"Yeah, man, that chick is hot for you and ripe for the picking," George accompanied his cheeky comment with a suggestive gesture.

"Crack her! Don't be a prude," Fred cheered ecstatically.

"Take her," was the clever remark from Blaise.

"Become a MAN at last, boy." When George made that stupid comment, I thought I'd burst with rage.

I had fled, because to my infinite shame these little films had not passed me by without a trace and I knew only one remedy that wouldn't be too embarrassing. So I had sought my salvation in the shower.

And now we had the mess! We stood here, locked up together just because a week had passed and I had not pressured Daphne unduly. That was so unfair! That is why we found ourselves in this embarrassing and compromising situation. The lengths these buggers went to in order to get us into bed was unbelievable.

Speechless, I looked around the room, turning in a circle, and only now did I really notice my surroundings. Although they were all meddling and presumptuous idiots, they meant well, our friends!

The room had been decorated in a very romantic and atmospheric way. A few lit candles spread a soft shimmer and blood-red rose petals were scattered on the bed. Only now I heard the soft sounds of a sensual melody wafting through the bedroom. On the bedside table were two empty champagne flutes and a chilled bottle of champagne in a silver tub.

"They won't let us out, will they, Harry?" Daphne asked gently in her soft, loving voice and I shrugged my shoulders uncomfortably.

"Uh, no, I don't think so," I said rather self-consciously. Looking at her trustingly, I noticed the blush on her cheeks.

"Um, Daphne, do you want a sip of this... it should be pleasantly cool," I asked awkwardly, as my throat was very scratchy, almost parched. The scented candles with their aroma made sure that I was more than hot, so I hurried to the bottle and poured us a drink, then slowly walked up to her and handed her a flute.

A little bashfully, we toasted each other. She smiled at me somewhat timidly, but so trustingly open and warm-hearted that my heart immediately began to beat even faster. Then she carefully sipped her glass, while she let herself sink gently onto the edge of the bed.

I remained undecided for a moment before I grabbed the stool and sat down on the uncomfortable small wooden plank directly opposite her. For a while, we just sat there in silence and so shy that the tension was almost unbearable and the embarrassment too! We looked at each other uncertainly and enjoyed the cool champagne.

Finally, she sighed softly and said quietly but very bravely:

"And now what?"

I didn't really know either, but she looked at me with such confidence that I would handle it and I wanted to give her an answer so badly that I finally pulled myself together. I leaned forward a little, taking her hand trustingly, and continued to look firmly into her beautiful green eyes.

"We'll do whatever we want, Daphne. We will not be forced to do anything! Whether we stay locked up or not, okay? If they won't let us out, we'll just stay here. Eventually, Hermione and Malfoy will come and they'll let us out for sure." At least, I hoped Hermione would let us out.  
She made a skeptical face, as if she believed in it as little as I did, but then nodded slightly, as though she didn't want to rob me of my illusion.

I rose with a soft sigh and sat down courageously with her on the bed. I didn't know what to do either.

Of course, I wanted her. I mean, she was so beautiful and being with her gave me an incredible feeling of elation, but I didn't want to push her either.

Then I took her hand. While she looked at me curiously and expectantly, I bent over and dared to kiss her gently on the mouth, looking deep into her eyes.

"Daphne, we shouldn't let them bully us into anything. I love you," I whispered softly.

Smiling with a tinge of mockery, if only briefly, Daphne looked at me lovingly.

"I love you too Harry, but do you really think they would give up?" she replied just as fervently.

I shook my head slightly, resignedly, while she suddenly lowered her eyes, probably ashamed, sighing slightly.

"Would you even want me?" she said uncertainly.

What kind of question was that? Of course I wanted her! What was she thinking?!

She was my girlfriend; I loved her and she was wonderful. How could I not want her? At the same time, I didn't want to pressure her into anything and I could wait. Although I had to ask myself: was I too careful, cautious and patient if she harboured such doubts?

Gently, I reached for her chin and tipped it upwards as I wanted to look her in the eyes when I said the next words. The gaze of her green soul mirrors wandered back and forth, her insecurity was clearly reflected in them.

"Of course I want you, Daphne. You are wonderful, beautiful and the dearest, most caring and kindest girl I know. I cannot describe how good it feels to be with you. I have fallen head over heels in love with you!" The words came strongly and sincerely out of my mouth and I tried to put all the feelings I had inside of me into them. "I love you, but I don't want to do anything you don't want to do. If you want to wait, I'm willing to wait with you, because I know it'll be worth it! However... the wait is not easy for me."

Daphne's smile grew more and more satisfied with my words until it covered her whole face.

All at once, she seemed very relieved. Then she decisively reached for my champagne glass and, puzzled, I let her take it off my hands. She placed our glasses behind her on the bedside table, moved even closer to me, wrapped her arms resolutely around my neck and kissed me gently but passionately and demandingly as never before.

I might have been astounded and taken by surprise by her change of mood, but I was only too happy to return the kiss. Nevertheless, I was shocked when she suddenly let herself sink backwards onto the bed and pulled me with her, on top of her.

Stunned, I interrupted the kiss and gently laid my hands on her cheeks.

"Daphne, what are you doing?" I asked her worriedly. "You were sure you didn't want this before you were married. We shouldn't let them bully us." But she refused to be dissuaded and simply gave me a loving smile.

"Harry, I would never let anyone force me to do anything! And neither would you. ... You see me in a very glorifying light, as your choice of flowers on our first date showed. An orchid for me! A symbol of perfect beauty, devotion and the perfect flower to declare your secret love for your chosen one!"

I blinked in confusion. Was it like this?

I didn't dare to admit it openly, but the _Orchideous_ spell was the only one I could think of spontaneously for a flower bouquet and I knew that I liked this type of flower. How could I know the meaning behind the flowers? Was I Neville?

But I knew to say it out loud would be very, very unwise. So I smiled insincerely and before I knew it, she continued.

"Harry, girls change their minds too, and quite honestly, I'm not as perfect as you think I am; I'm not a Slytherin for nothing. Look around, the atmosphere here is totally romantic. I'm here with the man I love and I want to experience it with you. I was raised to wait until marriage, but all I ever cared about was that I really love the one who is my first and that he will grow old with me; that I can be sure that he wants to be with me and that he really loves me.

"I have always pretended that when I am married, my husband will fulfill those criteria, but I know that this is wishful thinking. How often in pure-blood circles are there arranged marriages where none of the points are met? So the chances that I will love my husband and that it was worth saving myself and waiting for him are pretty slim. But I love you, Harry and I am so grateful that we can be here together, that we have this time, which is the most wonderful time of my life so far. Forget everything. I love you, that's all that matters! Kiss me," she demanded urgently. Her face was flushed and she was beaming with anticipation and excitement for what was to come. She had really changed her mind just like that.

Wow, I was gobsmacked. Her words had touched me deeply and also shocked me at how bleak she saw her future, even now that Malfoy, Hermione and Blaise had taken her away from her family.

As if I would let her marry anyone else but me!

What nonsense! I didn't want to promise her anything, but I wanted to doubt very much that I would give her up to someone else without a fight!

"Then it is good that I am not the decent, well-behaved and noble Gryffindor that everyone thinks I am," I said mischievously as I smiled at her cheekily and joyfully.

Her words had dispelled my last doubts whether this was right. No matter what I did for her, I still wanted her and so I slowly moved my face towards hers and kissed her as she had ordered, gently but eagerly. She immediately returned my kiss willingly and we finally let ourselves sink into the pillows and now, at last, I was glad about the involuntary lesson of the devilish three.


End file.
